In Tune
by CrazyKate28
Summary: Edward is 25 & desperately trying to remember his life after an accident erased some of his memories. His solace is his piano. However, now he finds that his piano is in need of a tuning. Can Bella the piano tuner be the one to strike the right chords?


**Disclaimer**:** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own the lyrics to the song "Down" by Jason Walker. They belong to him and/or his affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. This story has been created for entertainment purposes only.**

In Tune

"**Furious fingers moving, dancing across peeked flesh. Tortured inhibitions play to the needs of wicked desires." By K.W. ©**

**This story is written from Edward's point of view. Any text that is written in italics is the song lyrics that Edward is ****thinking**** of, lyrics that he will be writing and composing during the story. The song for this story is "Down" by Jason Walker.**

"Swan's." The voice on the other end of the line was soft and melodic as it came through my phone. "Bella speaking. How may I help you?" I was momentarily taken back by the way she spoke. I was under the impression Swan's was owned by a man named Charlie.

I cleared my throat to speak into the receiver. "Hello. I need to get my piano tuned. Today if possible. Can that be arranged?" I waited a moment and I could hear her take a breath and shuffle some pages about.

"Well sir, unfortunately I can't do today unless there is a cancellation. But I do have an opening tomorrow morning at 9 if that will work for you instead?" She asked.

"That's fine, if that is the earliest you have." I sighed. I really hated having to wait. I could do it myself, but I had heard from Carlisle that Swan's was the best in the Seattle area. They had a stellar reputation and were well known among everyone who has ever laid a finger on a piano, or any instrument for that matter. Apparently Charlie Swan was a fourth generation piano tuner and really knew his stuff.

But what I wanted to know was who the woman on the phone was. From what Carlisle had said, Swan's was a one-man operation. The melodic voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"Like I said sir, unless there is a cancellation, the earliest I have is at 9 tomorrow morning. Would you like me to schedule it for then?" She asked again to make sure.

"Yes, tomorrow at 9. I'll take it." I replied.

"Sounds good sir. I will put you down at 9 then. Have you called us before sir?" She asked. I could hear the pencil scratching against the paper she was writing on. Her breathing into the receiver was light and I started to wonder what she looked like.

"No. No I haven't." I replied slightly taken back and startled out of my little daydream. Hmm I wonder if she has brown hair, I think I like brown hair.

"Okay. Then may I please have your address and a contact number?" She asked politely.

"Oh yes. My number is 555-212-7316 and my address is 315 Market Place. Loft 3A. It's on the top floor so I'll have to buzz you in." I replied. I lived in a loft near the market place. It was in an old warehouse and it was nice and open. The best part was that it had plenty of space for my baby grand piano. "Do you need directions or any other information?" I asked.

"No. No thank you." She replied and then paused for a moment. "I am familiar with the area. I am guessing that if you live in a loft you must have a pretty large space, so my guess is that you own a baby grand?"

Holy shit! How would she know that! Who was this chic? My mind raced.

"Uh, wow! Yes. How did you know that?" I asked, completely stunned.

"This is what I do." She didn't elaborate any further. "May I please get your name for my files sir?" Back to the formalities, I thought and sighed. The whole conversation seemed kind of odd.

"Oh, yes please excuse me. Edward Cullen." I said. How did I not mention my name earlier? For that matter I should have told her what kind of instrument before she had to guess at it. She must think I am an ass.

"Nice to speak to you Edward. I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She paused for a moment. "Well, that is all the information I need from you for now. I will see you tomorrow morning at 9. If something comes up and there is a cancellation today, you will be my first phone call, and I will be sure to fit you into the schedule." She said, her voice sounding a bit reluctant.

"Okay, 9 it is. It was nice to speak to you too Bella. See you tomorrow morning at 9. Oh, and thank you." I said. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up at the thought of seeing her, of putting a face to her name, and finally figuring out the mystery of her hair color.

"You're welcome Edward." I could sense a small smile behind her tone, albeit perhaps shy and a bit sad, but it made the smile on my face grow just a little bit bigger. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Bella." The way her name rolled off my tongue surprised me. I liked the way that it sounded, almost familiar. One more thing I could add to my list of things that I liked, the name Bella.

I hung up the telephone, replacing the receiver. My telephone was one of those vintage black ones with the rotary dial and the cord was the kind that was wrapped in a cloth-like material. I really liked it. Another thing you could add to my list likes. I was finding out that I had an interesting sense of style. These were all of the things that I was remembering, or just plain figuring out about myself all over again since my accident 7 years ago.

I laughed non-humorously at myself. Ah yes, the accident. This would be the reason for the phone, the reason for this loft, the reason why as I walked to the kitchen it was with a slight limp on my left side. I leaned against the counter to pour myself another cup of coffee. The coffee that I preferred to drink was a dark roast, with cream, 1 teaspoon of sugar, the smallest hint of cinnamon and always prepared in a French press. That and I liked it piping hot and always in my favorite mug. It was a cobalt blue cappuccino mug; I don't know why it is my favorite. It just is, most likely because of the size and color.

Other things I knew about myself; I smoked Organic American Spirit Lights, I liked tattoos and even had a few, mostly on my arms. I preferred beer and the occasional top shelf whiskey, but mostly stuck to beer. I liked Harley Davidson motorcycles and owned a 1938 Knucklehead; the first year they came out. I also had a thing for classic cars and drove a 1967 Camaro. I also owned a 1957 pick-up for practical reasons. The little things I preferred; fried eggs over scrambled. My diet was finicky and I preferred a lot of organic foods, but loved things like Coca Cola. I brush my teeth with the water off, toilet paper roll over, clothes always land in the hamper, and bed sheets are always washed on Sunday. I am right handed, I prefer to read over watch television, and I eat my popcorn one piece at a time.

Out of all those things, the one thing about me that sticks in my mind the most is that my parents are dead. I am alive and they are not. And because of my Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, I still have a family and a new name.

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I was in a coma for 1 year, 2 months and 3 days.

I was 17 years old and it was 2 days before my 18th birthday. My parents and I were on our way to the airport. They were taking me on a surprise trip. We met with an accident, which took my parents away from me. The only reason I know this is because my aunt and uncle told me when I woke up. They took me in because someone needed to take guardian-ship over me medically. Even though I was technically 18, I had been in coma and I was unable to take care of myself.

Being in a coma can cause some issues in more than just your independence. Apparently when you are in a coma you can suffer from some forms of temporary amnesia. There are things I remember, like my piano. It was one of the things that I never forgot. I never forgot how to play. It was the one true and honest thing I still had. It helped me get through this and it is still helping me. _I can't find another way around. _

So, now here I am at 25 years old. After I woke up it took me almost a year before I had gained any sort of independence. Walking, normal everyday functions, and memory retention are still sometimes frustrating. _I always feel as if I don't know where I am at…like I am standing at the back, waiting in line. _The doctors tell me that it will all come together, that I just have to be patient. _But I'm missing way too much._ Sometimes I just don't know anymore. So, that is when I play. That is when I sit down at my piano and let it all out. So that is why I try, even when I am _not ready to let go_, even when _I don't know what I could be missing. _

Ugh. I needed to break this train of thought. I wanted to play, no, I needed to play, but my piano needed to be tuned. 11:30 AM. I wonder if Jasper would mind. Whatever, it didn't matter. It was a bar and nothing happened in a bar during the early afternoon anyhow. I dumped the rest of my coffee down the sink and placed the empty cup in the dishwasher. I grabbed my smokes, wallet, cell phone and my keys. With everything that I needed I headed out the door. I locked up and made my way down to my car. Because it was an unusually nice day, I decided to take my Camaro to Jasper's. It didn't take me long to get there, his bar was just downtown. I pulled into the lot, got out, locked the doors and made my way inside.

"Well look who it is. Howdy. How are ya there Edward? Long time." Jasper's southern drawl was low and raspy. He had moved up here when he was a junior in high school. I knew him through my cousin Alice. He was her boyfriend, and they had been together since the day he moved here. Love at first sight or some lovey dovey shit like that. I wouldn't know, I have never been in love, or at least I don't think I have. At least no one has said otherwise.

"Fine I guess. Just wondering if I could play some. I'm waiting to get my piano tuned. How are you? Where's Alice? I'm surprised she isn't bouncing around here." I said, but before he could answer the little black haired pixie herself came bouncing in.

"Hey there cousin…haven't seen you in a while. Why haven't you been around? Come to play?" She asked as she threw her arms around me in a pixie hug.

"It's been like 4 days Alice. I just had dinner with you at Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's house. And yes I came to play, mine needs to be tuned." I replied.

"Good I haven't heard you in a while. Anything new, remember anything new? Or better yet, have you met anyone new?" Jesus she asks a lot of questions.

"Damn pixie slow down. My answer is no to all of your questions. Or at least I think it is. Jasper, did you catch any of that?" I looked to him for an answer with an exasperated look.

"Don't look at me man." He just held his hands up in defeat.

"Oh don't you worry cousin, you will." Alice said with a wink and a smile. "Brown hair, that's all I know. I know you will, and she will have brown hair." What the fuck? Alice had these scary 'feelings' and sometimes, well, most of the time, her 'feelings' tended to be right. And the fact that I was thinking of brown hair earlier today was kind of creeping me out at the moment.

"Um, okay, whatever you say pixie. I'm gonna go play before you tell me my dick is gonna fall off or something." My announcement made Jasper bust out laughing.

"Careful boss…careful." Was all Jasper said in between his laughter.

I went to the piano and sat down. Jasper's piano was nice. It was one of two, since he owned a duelling piano bar. But my piano was nicer. Perhaps I was biased, but I liked what I liked and I couldn't help it.

I ran my fingers along the black and white keys, and pressed down on the pedals testing the resistance. There was something floating around in my head, so I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from inside the bench that Jasper usually kept there and I went to work. Before I knew it, hours had passed and the bar started to fill with people. I stood up from the bench and I waved to Jasper, letting him know that I was leaving. I passed Alice on the way out and she wanted to know if I would stay and play, but I really wasn't in the mood to entertain. She gave me a hug and I told her I would see her later in the week. After grabbing some takeout from the bar, I left and made my way home.

No sooner did I arrive home and was about to take my first bite did I hear pounding on my door. There was only one person that it could be. Rolling my eyes as I shook my head, I walked to the door and opened it.

"Emmett. Only you know when there is food around." I said to him.

"What's up bro? Food you say…where?" Oh for the love of all that is holy, the man never stops eating.

"Emmett Cullen. You just ate, you mammoth." Rosalie shouted from behind him.

"Rose…hello." She nodded to me as I waved for her to come in. "So what do I owe this awesome pleasure dear cousin? I mean I haven't seen you since…um, oh I don't know…yesterday?" Because I hadn't seen him since yesterday at well…dinnertime.

"Oh yah know bro, just checking in. Seeing how you're doing. Alice said she saw you." Seriously what the hell? I had just left Alice.

"How in the hell? I just saw Alice. And I am fine. I just went there to play, that's all. My piano is waiting to be tuned. Christ Emmett, do you think you could save me some of that? It is my dinner after all." I yelled, somewhat annoyed at him as I walked into the kitchen to get myself a new fork.

"Dude there is plenty here. Besides you couldn't eat all of this anyway. I'm just helping you out. So, you're welcome." I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Is there anything else you wanted?" I asked him. I really just wanted to be alone right now.

"Nope. Just checking in. See ya tomorrow bro." Emmett said, hopping off the stool. "C'mon Rosie. I told Jasper I would work the door for him tonight." Rose just rolled her eyes at him.

"Goodbye." I said to the both of them. Rose nodded as she sauntered out of the loft, and Emmett just smiled and gave me an eyebrow waggle. I swear, as grateful as I was for my family, sometimes they were annoying as hell.

I sat back down to my dinner, noticing that there wasn't much left. Shaking my head, I tossed the container into the trash and went to the refrigerator to see what I had. I ended up making myself a sandwich. Nothing special, but that's what happens when Emmett raids your takeout. You get stuck with a cold sandwich. But, I do like cold sandwiches, another you can add to my list. I do not however, like Emmett eating my takeout.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed my book that I had been reading. I didn't even get it open before my mind started to wander to brown hair and the sound of Bella Swan's voice. I wonder if she did have brown hair. Then there was a flash in my mind of a face. It only flashed for a second but it was enough to give me a picture of a long wavy haired woman, with dark eyes. I imagined a slender form and wondered what her hands looked like. I bet she has beautiful hands, slender fingers, that aren't too long, but that would be somewhat tiny. I bet she had long enough fingers to play the piano wonderfully. And she had long legs to reach the pedals, lean and strong. Yes, that's what her legs looked like. Mmm, _Down, Down, Down. What I've been wishing for._

Before I realized what I was doing I found that my hand was covering my erection and was slowly stroking it over my pants. Jesus, I was getting off over a girl I hadn't ever seen before. I needed a shower, a cold one at that. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cold beer, hoping that would help my situation until I could take care of it. I leaned my forehead against the cold glass of the beer bottle. "Get a grip Edward, you haven't even met the damn girl for fuck's sake." I said out loud to myself. I rolled my head back taking a deep breath. Trying to relax myself, I took a pull from my beer. Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Setting my beer down on the counter I pulled my phone out to answer it, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who would be calling me at 8 pm that I didn't know.

"Hello. This is Bella Swan. May I please speak with Edward Cullen?" Holy shit, Bella Swan! I practically choked.

"Um, yes. Speaking." I managed to squeak out.

"Oh. Hello Edward. Um, I was wondering if you were free? I have an opening." What the hell at 8 pm at night?

"You have an opening at 8 at night?" Was she serious?

"Well, yes. You made it seem like it was an emergency and well, my schedule just opened up, and I told you if it did, you would be the first person that I would call. So it did and I am calling you." She kind of rambled on nervously. It was cute.

"Well, sure. I guess so. If it's no trouble, that would actually be kind of great." I think.

"Um, ok. How does 15 minutes sound?" Shit oh shit!

"Uh, ok. 15 minutes, sure." Oh, fuck my life. I don't think a cold shower is going to happen in 15 minutes, but then again they say, 'anything is possible'.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Goodbye Edward." And she hung up.

Oh shit! There I was standing in my kitchen, post fantasy and in complete and utter shock having just gotten off the phone with said fantasy. Now what am I supposed to do? I tossed my phone on the counter and as quickly as my limp leg could take me, I ran to my bedroom. I tore off my clothes, tripping as I made my way into the bathroom. "FUCK!" I screamed out as I stubbed my toe on the wood of the door jam. I flung open the glass shower door and turned on the water. Not bothering to wait for it to warm up, I quickly jumped in. My body shivered, instantly curing any problem that may have been lingering from my Bella induced fantasy. I reached for my bar of soap and started rubbing it all over my body as I stood under the spray. The soap bubbles appeared and were quickly washed away. I was a tall man, just over 6'1, muscular, well defined, and lean, but not scrawny. I noticed that women looked at me, and I also noticed that their eyes grew sad when they saw that I limped. Usually that would bother them, or not, either way I didn't really care. I have never really given much time to women. There had really only been one or two and it wasn't serious. They couldn't handle all of the mystery and the not knowing in my life. It was always too complicated for them. They _thought I could fly_, but _I was stuck on the ground. I never know why_, _I know I am gonna fall down_.

Shit, I need to hurry. I turned off the water and dried off. As I was drying off my hair, I heard a knock at the door. Double shit! "JUST A MINUTE…BE RIGHT THERE!" I yelled out, wondering who let her up? I told her that she had to be buzzed in. Hurrying to my closet and putting on a pair of boxer briefs and jeans, I made my way to the door as quickly as I could. I pulled the door open as I was trying to get the water out of my ears with the towel. It was then that I realized I forgot to put on a shirt. Make that a triple shit. This must look really bad. I was staring down at my own chest and hadn't even looked up at the doorway.

"Sorry about this. I was just in the shower…" I didn't even finish my sentence when I looked up and was met with the most beautiful pair of big, deep, dark chocolate eyes staring straight back at me. She was holding her breath and she was biting on her bottom lip. The towel fell from my hand and we just stood there staring at one another eyes locked, breath caught, and the atmosphere between us heavy. "Bella." Her name came out of my mouth in an involuntary whisper, snapping both of us out of our trance.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You're Bella." She nodded in recognition. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly on the telephone earlier today." I said trying to break the lingering trance, _so why do I drown_ at this, she was just a girl. But she was stunning. I could swim in her eyes; _what could I be missing?_

"Um, yes. Well, may I?" She asked, gesturing towards the loft.

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry." I replied. Shit, I need to stop apologizing.

"You should really stop apologizing." She simply stated with a smile. I moved to the side to let her enter the loft. "Nice place." Another simple statement, she was very softly spoken, but very much to the point.

"Thanks. Can I get you anything? Water or beer?" Shit! Did I just ask her if she wanted a drink?

"Um, sure. Since it is after hours technically, I guess I could have a beer. That is if you don't mind? It's been a long day." Oh, well fuck do I mind?

"No, I don't mind. In fact, I think I like that idea." Hell yes, I liked that idea!

"Alright then. A beer it is. Thanks." She replied.

"Bella?" She turned to me, raising an eyebrow in response. "Um, how did you get here so quickly?" I asked somewhat hesitantly.

A blush spread faintly over her cheeks as she turned slightly away from me. I took a step towards her and motioned for her to follow me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her as she followed me and I noticed her eyes didn't change when she saw that I limped. In fact, I don't even know if she noticed it at all. Interesting.

"Well, honestly?" She paused; it was more of a statement than a question. I just nodded for her to continue. "Humph, I kind of already knew where you lived. Well, once you said who you were. I live in this building too, although you've never noticed me before. I knew your piano, I hear you play it all the time. I kind of live right below you." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I turned to her instantly, my head jerked and my jaw must have hit the floor. "You're serious?" She just nodded her head yes. "How could I have not seen you before?" I was in complete disbelief. There is no way that I wouldn't have noticed her. I mean fuck, she was gorgeous! I was glad I had jeans on to contain my half hard dick as it was.

"Well, I am not here all the time. I work a lot, and you don't really look up when you are walking. You take the elevator, and I tend to take the stairs. Oh and uh, nice Harley by the way. My dad would have loved that."

Would have?

"Would have?" I asked her. Her face fell and I could see the light in her eyes dim. So that is why she answered the phone. Charlie Swan was no longer alive.

"Well, yes. My father passed away. Both my parents actually, there was a car accident."

What? This couldn't be real. _I'm going down, I can't find another way around, I don't want to hear the sound,_ I just didn't want to hear it. I don't know if I could listen. I had to get out of this room but I was frozen. My legs didn't work, and I could feel the color draining from face. My heart started to beat relentlessly in my chest, and then it all went black.

Snap. Snap. Snap. "Come on." Snap. Snap. Snap. "EDWARD WAKEUP." Snap…snap. "Come on Edward. PLEASE WAKE UP! SHIT!" Bella's voice sounded frantic, and far away.

"Okay, that's it. There you are. Oh thank God." Funny, now her voice sounded closer to me but everything was fuzzy and my eyes felt heavy.

"C'mon Edward. Keep your eyes open for me okay? That's it." Wow, her voice was right next to me now but my eyes still couldn't see her.

My eyes finally focused on Bella's face staring down at me. Then it all came flooding back. Bella telling me about her parents dying in a car accident. I groaned when I realized that I had fainted.

"Shit, I fainted." I started to sit up and instantly she was helping me.

"Yeah. You scared me. Are you okay, what happened? Should I call someone?" She asked with her eyes full of concern.

"NO! Sorry. No. I'm fine Bella. It was, well, it's just my parents both died in a car accident also. There's just a lot of history there, that's all. It's not your fault. Everything is fine, I promise. You don't need to call anyone, I'll be fine. I just need a minute, It took me by surprise that's all." I sat up fully, rubbing my face.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really didn't mean to upset you, really." I cut her off before she could continue.

"No Bella, really, it is not your fault. It has nothing to do with you, that was all me. Don't think any more about it. Okay? Can you do that for me please?" My eyes were pleading with her. I really didn't want any more sympathy in my life and I am sure she didn't either.

"Okay Edward if that is what you want. I will do that for you." She stood and held out her hand to help me up. I reached up and grabbed onto her hand, immediately noticing that I was right. Her hands were small, her fingers slender and lean. They were delicate and her hand fit perfectly in mine. As soon as our skin touched it felt as though an electric current was radiating through my entire body. It was startling. My head shot up and my eyes locked with Bella's. She felt it too!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you." She said, making an excuse even though her eyes were telling me that we both knew it was something different.

I went to push myself up from the ground to stand with Bella's hand in mine. As I went to stand, I lost my balance and fell backwards, bringing Bella down with me and landing her directly on top of me. Catching herself, she placed her free hand on my chest. Our faces were only a breath apart.

"OH FUCK." The words just slipped out of my mouth without me even thinking. My eyes opened and there she was staring back at me, a stunned smile on her face. "Sorry." I whispered.

She didn't say anything, or even move. She just kept right on staring at me. I could feel her heart beating against my chest. Her breath was sweet against my lips. My free hand came up involuntarily and moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I'm tired of waiting." She mumbled.

Before I knew what was happening, her head moved down slightly and her lips touched mine. In that moment _I thought I could fly_, _I shot for the sky_. I moved my lips against hers slowly, the current of electricity was intoxicating and it sent sparks shooting through me. I needed more. My hand moved to the nape of her neck, my fingers threading into her thick locks and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. A moan escaping both of us, our lips parted and my tongue gently pushed into hers. I had to get a taste of her. Bella tasted of mint and of sweetness. She pushed her tongue languidly against mine, letting it play back in a lucid overture. Ending all too soon, she pulled away to catch her breath, her chest pounding into mine.

"Edward." My name came out in a heavy pant.

"Bella." I didn't know what else to say. What just happened between us was unexpected, but at the same time it felt as natural as breathing. She felt like a part of me. She was my missing piece. I could feel it, and she was what _I've been wishing for_ without even knowing it. "What did you mean you were tired of waiting?" I asked her as I moved to sit us up. We situated ourselves so that we were facing each other. Her sitting with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. I mimicked her posture and sat the same way. Her head was down and she seemed a little hesitant.

"Edward, I have seen you. But, well, I have kind of hid from you." Glancing at me through her long thick lashes as her fingers fidgeted in her lap, she paused. "You always seemed so, well, upset. Or sad. I don't know, lost in thought or something. But then at night I would hear you play and I could feel you. I mean, I know those feelings. I feel them too, the sounds, those notes. Every single sound that comes from your piano, I felt them. They touched me."

I reached my hand out, tipping her chin up so she would look me in the eyes. They were so sad, and reluctant. She was waiting for me to tell her what she had done was okay.

"Bella, _I'm tired of waiting_ too. I am tired of _what I've been chasing. _I don't even know what it is, but I do know that what I have, sitting right here in front of me, I am not ready to let go, cause then I'd never know _what I could be missing._" With that, I stood up and I offered her my hand. Bella took it and stood up as I pulled her into my arms. "I know _I'm gonna fall down_ Bella, but I'm missing too much. I've missed too much already. Take a chance with me, Let me make love to you?"

She didn't answer with words. She simply stood up on her toes and placed her lips to mine again. Our kiss was deep and the passion radiated between our bodies. I scooped her up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom. The piano tuning could wait. It was time to become in tune with something else. Something I needed far greater than the ivory and black keys, I needed Bella's ivory skin underneath my fingertips. As I carried her, I inhaled the scent of her hair and she nuzzled into my shoulder. She smelled of sandalwood and flowers, it was very natural and it fit her perfectly. I found it to be oddly comforting. I pulled back and looked down at her, her face was naturally beautiful. She had on very little makeup, if any at all.

Her lashes were long and full, with perfectly arched eyebrows. She had a perfect little nose with a little bump. Her lips were full, the top slightly smaller than the bottom. Her face was heart shaped with well-defined cheek bones. Her skin was flawless and smooth. I could tell it had a natural blush to it that came out when she was embarrassed. Her emotions showed so easily, it was stunning. Her dark mahogany hair was soft and long. Her body was petite and slender, but for her size, she was long and lean. Her muscles were well defined, and her curves were in all of the right places. Her v-neck t-shirt was giving me a glimpse of her cleavage, and it was proportionate to her body type, making me think that it was just the right size, not to big, and not to small. She didn't weigh much, that was for sure. Even with my limp, I could manage to carry her easily, and that was saying something.

I was broken from my examination when she reached up to move my hair from my face. Yes, my unruly hair, I sighed. There was nothing that could be done, it had a mind of its own. I just smirked at her when she tried to put it in its place, shrugging my shoulders. She let her hand trace over the stubble on my face. I hadn't shaved in a few days, as usual. Unless the occasion called for it, I usually had some form of stubble, or a full-on beard. Reaching my bed, I laid her down gently.

"No more waiting Edward. I want to fall with you. Make love to me." That was all that I needed to hear from her. No more hoping, no more waiting.

With that, I stood in front of the bed. Bella sat up raising her arms, signalling me to remove her t-shirt. I reached for the hem and pulled it over her head removing it completely from her body. There she sat in front of me in her black lace bra. Leaning down, I kissed her, moving from her lips down her jaw and below her ear to her neck and finally to her collarbone.

"Lay back." I instructed her. She did as I asked and scooted back on the bed.

I had a king size bed that was sitting on an old raised platform stage. I kneeled down to remove her shoes, taking them off one at a time. Once I was done I slid my hands up the outside of her legs. I pushed her back even further on the bed and I crawled on top to straddle her. I reached for the top button on her pants, undoing only the one. I bent down and kissed her on the mouth again, taking both her hands and holding them above her head. I broke from our kiss, placing my mouth right next to her ear.

"I want to make you feel good. _I'm going down…down…down. _I want to feel all of you Bella. Let me make you feel good, I need to make you feel good." I whispered into her ear while kissing and sucking gently on the skin just near it and then taking her earlobe into my mouth. I blew softly on the area, making the skin prickle with goose bumps. Her body trembled slightly, causing the corners of my mouth to turn up. God she was beautiful, even the little parts. I liked this.

"Please." Was all the response she was capable of and she said it in a breathy moan with her head thrown back and her back arched just slightly.

Kissing down the length of her body, I stopped to remove her bra. Spending time on each of her breasts, I let the nipples pucker in my mouth as I swirled my tongue around each one. As I moved down her torso I let my tongue drag down between the valley of her breasts and down to her stomach and belly button. Her skin tasted divine. There weren't even words to describe the crescendo of her tastes. It was heaven to travel down her body. When I reached the material border I lifted my head and brought my hands down, letting them scrape gently on the outside of her rib cage and over her hips to the waistband of her jeans. I slowly undid the zipper. Hooking my fingers into the waist, I tugged them down over her hips. She lifted herself slightly to help me, removing her panties and jeans one leg at a time.

Bella lay before me completely naked now. Her breasts were firm mounds and her nipples were erect from my teasing. Her chest was rising and falling in a heavy rhythm from anticipation. Eyes heavy with lust, mouth slightly parted, lips red and swollen from kissing, with her hair splayed out over my white sheets. I glanced down to her sex. It was bare and glistening with her arousal. She kept her hands still above her head, making fists as she clenched the sheets, wrung with passion waiting for me.

"Edward, please!" Fuck. Her begging me was the hottest, sexiest, most erotic thing I have ever heard in my life. Her words spoke directly to my already hard dick as I undid the top button of my own jeans and bent down.

"No more waiting Bella." I said the words as I ran my hands up her legs, pushing them up and spreading them apart for me. I moved myself closer to her hot, wet center. I placed open-mouthed kisses along her inner right thigh before moving to the left one. She started to let out soft moans of pleasure as I continued kissing the apex of the right side of her inner thigh then the left. Her body trembled again slightly in anticipation.

"Edward." She whispered my name. Her voice was so low and laden with desire, it was as if she had said my name thousands of times before.

With my elbows I pushed her legs apart just a bit further and I looked up at her. She was a vision, lost in the moment of lust and desire. I couldn't wait any longer. I let my tongue sweep from her opening to her clit, where I placed an open mouthed kiss and circled it a few times before I repeated the action.

"Oh, shit! UNG." She cried out along with other various sounds and moans. Her hips bucked and I had to move my arm to hold her still so I could continue. A small smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth. I decided to push her further by taking one finger from my free hand and teased her opening slowly before pushing it in and out of her. I then added a second finger.

"OH, FUCK YEESS!" I pushed my fingers in and out of her, twisting them while my tongue licked and circled her clit. "Oh UH." I could feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers and her hands came down into my hair, grasping it tightly. She was so close. I pushed my fingers into her and curled them forward to hit her g-spot before stroking it. I sucked down, hard, on her clit and then let my tongue continue to circle over it as I sent her falling over the edge.

"Ahhhh Fuckkk…Eddddwwaaard." As she cried out in ecstasy, her thighs came down around my face, and her hands gripped onto my hair tightly. While she came I rocked her through the orgasm, licking up her nectar. She tasted of purely Bella. She was tangy with a hint of sweetness. It was indulgent and beyond intoxicating. When she started to come down, she let go of my hair and her legs fell away from me. As her body relaxed, her breathing was heavy as I looked up to see her face. She was staring directly at me and had a look of complete adoration, contentment, and lust in her eyes. The light stain of blush over her skin was in a word, stunning. Perfectly stunning. Okay, so maybe two words.

I moved to lie next to her but instead she pulled my face to hers and kissed me, hard. Our tongues came out of our mouths in a staccato, only to crescendo into a slow and deep kiss. Pushing me back until I was laying down, Bella broke apart our kiss. As she looked me in the eyes, I noticed hers were deep and dark with need, want, and desire. They were almost desperate, like she was set on carrying out a mission. As she was straddling my waist she pushed herself up from my chest.

"I want to make you feel good too Edward. Now it's my turn, just lie back. Just feel, just feel me feeling you." Her voice was so erotic sounding it practically purred as she slid down my body.

Her slender hands trailed down my chest and along my stomach. She scraped her nails across my abdominal muscles causing me to shiver slightly at the sensation. The breath in my chest caught for a moment as my heart rate started to pick up. If I thought my dick was hard before, it just became a titanium rod at the site before me and I had to prop myself up on my elbows to get a better look. There was Bella, on her haunches between my legs. She was unzipping my jeans and pulling them off of me. She didn't take my boxer briefs with them, but left them on.

"Do you like watching me Edward?" She asked. Holy fuck that's hot!

"Yes." I all but choked out. It was the only word I could manage at that moment.

"I like you watching me." A blush came over her, spreading from her cheeks all the way down to the tops of her breasts. Fuck me she was shy about this and if that didn't make this whole thing that much fucking hotter, I don't know what would.

"I thought you liked watching me." I stated in return, causing her blush to deepen. Fuck my life!

"Kiss me Edward, now!" I shot up and grabbed her by the nape of the neck crushing my mouth to hers. My thumb ran over the smoothness of her cheek. She let out a soft moan and I am pretty sure that I let out a growl. Fuck she tasted good.

She broke from our kiss and started placing open-mouthed kisses down my jaw, neck, and chest. When she reached my nipple she bit on it lightly, causing a deep groan to rumble in my chest. Leaning back on my hands, I looked down to see a small smirk playing on her face. Her fingernails scraped along my abs again as she reached for the waistband of my boxer briefs. Tugging on the black elastic, I lifted my ass slightly so she could pull it down. She didn't pull them all the way off, which I found highly erotic. She wrapped her slender hand around the hard length of my cock and pumped. Bella licked her lips as she looked up through her dark lashes and into my eyes. She looked as if she wanted to say something and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. She let out a sigh and then spoke in husky whisper.

"Keep watching me Edward." Holy fuck! "I want you to watch me." Licking her lips, first the top one and then the bottom one, she slowly lowered her head down. She circled her tongue around the head of my cock, letting her little hand follow, sweeping over it before she brought it back down the length, wrapping it around me. As she brought her hand back up, her tongue followed licking along the entire length from my base to the tip where she then took me into her mouth.

"Oh Fuck! Bella!" I whispered out the words in a sharp breath. Damn she felt so good; _I thought I could fly_. "You feel so good!"

She continued moving up and down my hard length. The hot wetness of her mouth and her tongue swirling around my cock was incredible. She knew exactly when to suck, when to lick, and when to stroke me. I was in complete awe watching her. It was a glorious torture. I wanted nothing more than to throw my head back and just relish in what she was doing, but I couldn't take my eyes from this beautifully erotic site in front of me. It wasn't long before my balls started to tighten.

"UHH…fuck! Bella…Shit, baby I am so close."

She looked up through her lashes and her movements became faster, her strokes tighter. She brought her hand that had been resting on my stomach down and began to tease my balls, tugging on them slightly. She hollowed out her cheeks, pulling herself all the way up and swirling her tongue along the tip before she brought herself back down. I felt her throat relax and she took me in even further. When the tip of my dick hit the back of her throat, she let her teeth gently scrape my length and pulled on my balls, causing me to fall over the edge. My release came hard and fast. My eyes widened in shock for a split second as I took in Bella. Her face relaxed in pleasure as she took in my release. Her eyes looked up into mine and shined with complete satisfaction for what she was giving me. My head then shot back and I clenched my jaw in torturous pleasure. With my eyes pressed shut, I let my orgasm tear through me. When I started to come down, Bella slowly removed herself by licking her way off of me, making sure she did not miss a drop. She released me with a subtle pop before sitting upright. Licking her lips, she leaned down ever so slightly and kissed the tip of my still slightly hard cock. I moaned from the contact. Pulling her back up, my head came forward and I looked into her eyes.

"Come here." I commanded.

Bella's slender hands crawled up my stomach and over my chest. I grabbed her and turned her so she was now on her back, lying on the bed.

"AH." She let out a surprised little yelp. I smirked down at her adoringly. God she was beautiful.

"Fuck you're beautiful." The words just sort of fell out of my mouth "Bella, that was, well it was…" She didn't let me finish; instead she placed her index finger to my lips silencing me.

"No more waiting Edward." Her legs parted around me and she pulled them up. Using just her little feet she pushed my boxers down. I understood what she wanted and pulled them off the rest of them way, tossing them to the floor with the rest of our clothing. "Edward." She whispered my name and it was like a beautiful song, one note waiting to be accompanied by another.

"Bella." I whispered back.

There it was. The perfect accompaniment. Bella was my perfect note. I moved my body to align myself with her. Reaching between us, I ran my fingers along her center, feeling her wetness. A small moan escaping both our mouths as my mine came down upon hers. Our tongues were pushing deeply into one another's mouths and our lips were pressed so tightly I couldn't tell where mine ended and hers began. I felt her legs spread slightly, coming up to wrap around my waist and pull me towards her. One of her hands was grabbing my ass and the other gripped firmly onto my bicep. With that, I braced myself. With one hand wrapped around my cock, I used the other to support my weight. I leaned on my forearm as it was near her head and I laced my fingers in her soft, tousled locks as I pushed into her hot wet pussy. Her walls closed around my hard shaft, her slickness helping to ease my way into her core. Fuck, _I shot to the sky. _Never before have I ever felt this electric current, so intense, so strong. I broke our kiss.

"Bella." Looking into her eyes, I whispered her name. Our mouths were only a breath apart.

"I know Edward. I can feel it too." She whispered back to me, not wanting to break the spell we had over each other.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she just nodded her answer. A small tear escaped at the corner of her eye. I moved my hand to wipe it away with the pad of my thumb. "Baby." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm okay Edward. This is just so intense." Bella's words didn't need an answer so I just closed my eyes and let my forehead rest upon hers. I waited another moment before I began to move. I moved slowly in a small circle at first, not wanting to break any contact with her. Pulling my head back from hers I looked into her eyes, to make sure I could continue. Her hips started moving, perfectly in tune with mine.

"Ung. More, Please Edward?" With those words, I continued pulling almost all the way out and pushing back into her slowly. Oh fuck. She felt so good stretching around me. As I pushed all the way into her she let out another moan. Her head fell back and her hips rose as her legs opened more for me. She arched her back, causing me to go that much deeper. That sound! The moan that continually escaped her lips was the most perfect fucking note that my ears have ever heard. Its pitch was perfectly in tune with my body as it called to me to keep pushing into her even farther if that were possible.

"God you feel…UHHH…FUUUCK." I couldn't get the words out as our bodies connected. I could barely stand the intensity of it. It was going to be my undoing. Pulling my body up, I say back on my haunches and brought Bella back up with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I supported her behind her back and shoulders. Her legs were spread at my sides and she pushed herself up and down on me. Our lips met briefly, barely touching but I could still feel the hot breath that was escaping her mouth. My hands could feel the sheen of sweat that was starting to form along her back as I held her to my body. Just like our bodies, our eyes never left each other, they were dead locked. Hers were so dark, like molten chocolate, the deep pools were calling to me. They were begging me to give her everything and ready to take everything I had in exchange.

"Edward." She whimpered my name against my mouth and I could feel her walls start to tighten against my throbbing hardness. Our movements were beginning to speed up again and we became frantic, searching for the end. She started to come down upon me harder and harder as I began to thrust up into her with more force. My grip on her small body tightened.

"Uh…EDWAARD…OOOHHH." Her center clenched down around me hard, quaking around me. Her thighs and belly trembling through her orgasm as her fingernails dug into my shoulders. I could see her pupils dilate in her moment of pure pleasure and I could feel the blush rushing across her skin once more. She was fucking exquisite. As she milked my cock, I thrust into her one last time before she shot me into my own spiralling release. Snaking my hand up to the nape of her neck, I did everything I could to keep my eyes on hers as I let go. I pushed into her deeply. In that moment I let it all go. Everything. My past, the accident, everything I had been waiting for, all of it. I just looked right at Bella; letting my eyes say all I couldn't.

"Bella." It was all I was able to choke out in my release. She kept her eyes on mine. My eyes welled up as I looked upon her. If she noticed, she wasn't going to say anything. She understood. She could feel it; there was no reason to say anything. She knew exactly what had just happened between us and there was no need to even attempt to put any of it into words at the moment.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before either of us moved. When we finally did lay down, I pulled her close to me. She wrapped her little body around mine as I lay on my back. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep baby." I shifted and she clung to me tightly. I looked down at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere baby. Get some sleep. I will be right here, always. I promise." I kissed her again and she closed her eyes, her breathing levelled out almost immediately and I watched her for a while before sleep finally took me.

I didn't sleep long before I woke up. Words were floating around in my head and I knew that when that happened it was no use. I had to get them out. Bella was still wrapped tightly around me and I slid as gently as possible from underneath her. I made sure she was covered and warm before I left the bed. I wrote a quick note in case she woke up, so she wouldn't worry that she was left alone. I placed it on the pillow beside her. I put on a pair of pajama bottoms and headed out to the living room, but not before I took one long look at Bella. God she really was beautiful. She looked so peaceful and happy, sleeping in my bed, naked and only covered with the white linen. Gorgeous. It was a memory that I never wanted to lose.

_Bella, _

_I am in the living room. I couldn't sleep_

_But I didn't want to wake you. You looked_ so

_Beautiful asleep!_

_Edward_

I walked out to the living room and sat down at the piano. Pulling out my papers and a pencil from earlier, I started to write. The notes, the words, they just started to roll out of me. Before long the sun was creeping up and dawn was breaking. I decided that I didn't want Bella to wake alone and cold, so I set my pencil down and headed back towards my bedroom. Once there, I was met with a surprise. Bella was awake.

"I got your note." She said with a smile.

"Why didn't you come find me?" I asked.

"Your playing was too beautiful. I didn't want to disturb you, it seemed liked you were on to something." The look on her face was one that I couldn't read.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I have heard those moods before. You were composing, not just playing. There is a difference from when you are seriously composing something and from when you are just playing, you know practicing something." Holy fuck, how the hell does she know this?

"And how would you know that?" I asked, amazed at her comprehension of music.

She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Patting the space on the bed next to her, I walked over and climbed in.

"I missed you." I whispered hesitantly as I leaned in to kiss her. Still smiling, she leaned in and kissed me back. I pulled her down and we made ourselves comfortable once again. "Let's try and get a few more hours of sleep. Then maybe we can get some breakfast or something. What do you think?"

"I think you're playing my tune, Mr. Cullen." I just laughed, settling in to go back to sleep.

When I woke up a few hours later, the sun was fully out and Bella's body was still wrapped around mine. Now this, I liked. This is how I wanted to start everyday. She stirred gently against me, causing a small smile to form on my face. Leaning down I kissed her forehead and then her nose before making my way down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm…don't stop." She said the words with her eyes still shut. I kissed her again and this time she kissed me back, but before she could deepen the kiss I pulled away.

"Time to get up sleepy head. It's nearly nine and you have a piano to tune." I tickled her ribs as I reminded her of our appointment.

"Mmm. Okay, okay. I guess. But only if I get breakfast first." Her eyes began to open and she sat up slowly to lean against me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her between my legs so I could rest my chin on her shoulder. I placed a soft kiss on her skin at the apex of her neck.

"Okay, I think I can handle that. Does the princess want coffee with her breakfast?" I smiled into her shoulder and nipped at the skin.

"Oh yes. Can't start the day without the coffee, must have coffee." I let out a small laugh and gave her a nudge.

"Okay. You go shower and I will start breakfast. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Lonely." She turned her head to look at me. It was a questioning look, and I knew exactly what that meant. I just shook my head at her.

"Oh no. There will be plenty of time for that later baby, after you work up a sweat and I have to clean you up!" Winking at her, I gave her a nudge, and she reluctantly headed towards the bathroom.

After we both had showered and eaten breakfast, I started cleaning up. There was something oddly comforting about having Bella in my home. It seemed natural, as if she was meant to be here, and it was oddly familiar.

"I just have to make a quick phone call." Bella called out to me from the living room.

"Okay!" I shouted back over the noise of the faucet. I was just finishing up our dishes. As I turned off the water I could hear Bella talking on the phone in the other room.

"Yeah Jake. No, I got it. Yes. No, just take care of today's and tomorrow's. No, no, not yet. No, he hasn't. Yes, I will. I will Jake, come on. You know how long it's been. I know, I will. I promise. I know you are. I love you too. YES! GOODBYE!"

I didn't mean to overhear her conversation, but it was unavoidable. She shot her head around when she realized that I was standing there and had heard what she had said.

"Um…how much of that did you hear?" She asked, looking embarrassed.

"I don't know…was I not supposed to?" I asked.

"Well no. I mean, shit!" She took a deep breath and I just stood there waiting. "Edward, aren't you curious about me? I mean, don't you find it strange that I know so much about you but you think it's because I watch you? I mean that's true and all, but there is more to it." She paused again. "Edward, I think you should come and sit down."

"Bella?" I asked sceptically as I walked towards her to sit.

"Edward please, just sit down and I will explain everything." She patted the couch next to her and I sat down, slightly unsure of what was coming. "Edward what I told you last night was the truth. My parents did die in a car accident. What you don't know is the when." She grabbed my hand and held on to it tightly. Something was happening. I couldn't explain it. Flashes started flooding back to me. The way she was holding my hand so tightly, squeezing it as if she would never let it go. Like she was, frightened!

"Bella!" Then it hit me…all of it.

"It was your 18th birthday Edward. We were all going on a surprise trip to New York to take you to Juilliard. We were going to tour the school and then we had tickets to the Met." Bella's voice became soft, and sad. "We never made it. It was pouring and a semi had lost control. Both our parents were killed instantly; they never felt any pain Edward. I was in the hospital for about a month, with minor injuries compared to yours. You were in a coma for over a year. You saved my life Edward, you threw yourself on top of me. Always my protector. But I was still a minor and I had no choice but to go live with Billy and Jake Black in Forks. I visited you all the time. By the time you woke up, you had no idea who I was. You thought I was a nurse." She laughed but I could see the tears in her eyes and then watched them fall down her cheeks.

I didn't say anything. In that moment it was all there. She was a year younger than me and her father owned a piano tuning business. Jake was her best friend. I was going to attend Juilliard. Her mother had taught me how to play the piano since I was 5 years old. The reason both of us knew how to tune a piano was because of her father Charlie. The reason no one in my family had ever mentioned any other girl was because of Bella. The reason Alice said I was going to meet someone with brown hair was because of Bella. This was the reason she lived in my building. It all started to make sense. Bella Swan was my girlfriend. She always had been. Since I was 5 years old and I had kissed her for the first time on her mother's piano bench.

"In tune." I whispered.

"What did you just say?" She asked me, the flow of her tears starting to slow.

"In tune. You and I. We are always perfectly in tune." It was what our parents used to say about us.

"You remembered!" The tears began to fall again. Pulling her into my arms, I held onto her as tightly as possible.

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long. I love you Bella. I know now I always have. The truth is no matter what, I always will." She began to sob hard into my chest as my own eyes began to fill with tears. I didn't care, I finally remembered! I didn't have to wait anymore. I had finally found what I had been chasing. I had back what I had been missing.

"Let me play for you my Bella." I knew the song wouldn't be perfect, but it was all I could give her right now. So with my 'in tune' love and my out of tune piano, I took her to the instrument to play the song I had written for her during the burning hours of my midnight sun. I sat her down next to me on the piano bench she snuggled into my side as she had always done. I kissed her softly and I began to play.

_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting._

_Waiting here in line _

_Hoping that I'll find _

_What I've been chasing_

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try_

_I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly _

_So why did I drown_

_I'll never know why it's coming_

_Down, Down, Down_

_Not ready to let go_

_Cause then I 'd never know what I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much._

_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for_

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try_

_I know I'm gonna fall down._

_I thought I could fly_

_So why did I drown_

_I'll never know why it's coming_

_Down, Down, Down_

_Oh why I'm coming_

_Down, Down, Down_

_Can't find another way around_

_I don't wanna hear the sound _

_Of losing what I never found_

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try_

_I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly_

_So why did drown_

_I'll never know why it's coming_

_Down, Down, Down_

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly_

_So why did I drown_

_I'll never know why_

_It's coming_

_Down, Down, Down_

The song ended and Bella just looked into my eyes and I into hers. Tears began falling down both our cheeks.

"I love you Edward." She said the words as I leaned down to kiss her once again, but this time it was for the first time of forever. I would never forget again. We would always be forever in tune.

THE END

**Okay Monkeys there it is…My entry for the Juke Box Contest! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! I love reviews! Results for the contest come out on March, 21****st****. Wish me luck! **


End file.
